


Wisdom

by ForsakenRanger



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst?, Backstory, Druids, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Fantasy, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Rain, Regret, Short, Spirits, To Be Continued?, Wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Sildana feels guilty about hurting another person years ago, so she asks an elder bear spirit for advice.





	Wisdom

Sildana sighed heavily as she felt the heavy rain pour down her face, her black hair soaked as she stood in the middle of a clearing.  _ There’s nothing here _ , she thought.

  
  


She was supposed to meet with an elder bear spirit that only shows itself in rainy weather, but there was no spirit to be seen. “Shah?” She called the name of the spirit. 

  
  


The rain seemed to slow down, and the wind felt a bit warmer. A blue glow came from in front of her, and relief filled the druid’s heart. She stepped forward as the large bear spirit came into sight. 

  
  


“You called, Child of The Land?” The elder spirit asked, its blue eyes staring into hers. 

  
  


“I need advice, Elder.” She said, bowing down.

  
  


The spirit rumbled. “Speak, Child.”

  
  


“Guilt plagues me every night, Elder. I don’t know what causes this guilt.” Sildana confessed, gulping deeply. 

  
  


“Have you hurt another in the past, Child?” The spirit asked.

  
  


The druid hesitated, but spoke. “Yes, Elder. I was young and naive, and I hurt someone I cared for. I was a fool, Elder.” 

  
  


Sildana could feel the spirit’s smile. “Child, there is no need to dwell on the past. I can sense that you made up for it. You learned from your mistake. You are only human, and humans make mistakes. You will not feel guilty if you learn to let go.” The spirit advised.

  
  


“How do I let go? The memories haunt me like a ghost.” 

  
  


The spirit breathed deeply. “Tell yourself that you learned from your mistake. Put effort into letting go. Guilt and regret are burdens. Burdens are a normal thing to have, but they hold us back from moving on and growing. If you let go, you will flourish like a flower and you will be glad you moved on.” 

  
  


The druid wiped the rainwater from her face, and raised her head before giving a small smile. “Thank you, Elder. I will learn to move on.” She said.

  
  


With a nod, the spirit disappeared. The rain fell harder, and the wind was colder. Sildana shivered and hurried home.  _ Thank you, Shah _ , she thought with a smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
